


Their Boys

by TheCookieStyles



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Diapers, Discipline, Dom Louis, Dom Perrie, F/F, Little Harry, Mummy Jade, Mummy Perrie, Non-Sexual Age Play, Older Harry, Protective Louis, Protective Older Brothers, Sub Jade, Younger Louis, larry brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieStyles/pseuds/TheCookieStyles
Summary: Harry Styles, a little, was older than his brother, Louis, thank you very much! So, why did his mummies and younger brother treat him like a baby? He was older - it wasn't fair!Or, where Louis loves spending time with his little (big) brother, Harry, but Harry doesn't always appreciate the help, and makes it known.





	Their Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I've had this idea for a little while, after writing for another fic where it was a younger dom Niall and older little Harry, however I felt inspired to do this!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :D

The fact became obvious when his "little" brother, Louis, turned two, the age of when a human was classified. Harry was three, almost four years old, and though he couldn't understand much at that time, he remembered the words "dom" getting thrown around a lot in the office. 

As he got older, Harry came to realise that his mummies treated his brother differently than how they treated him, and he began to get jealous. Not in the way you probably thought, though. He wasn't jealous because Louis got more attention than him. He was jealous because he got more attention than Louis.

Louis' presence annoyed him. By the time Harry was four, and Louis three, the latter was already inches taller than his older brother. Not to mention, he was walking and talking and using the big boy potty, whilst Harry stumbled everywhere, still had trouble pronouncing some 'baby' words, and was even still in nappies! When he asked his mummy, Perrie, she just assured him that it was normal - he, as a little, would keep a lot of his young features, whilst Louis, a dom, would 'bloom' very early. 

Deciding that this was not fair - at all - Harry threw a big tantrum, screaming at his mummy about how he was bigger than Louis, and therefore should be taller than him. However, it was all a big waste. Mummy never listened to him when he was angry, and got irritated when he was snappy and rude. Thus, how he ended up over her knees with five sharp smacks laid on his bottom.

That was another thing that Harry hated. When Louis was in trouble, he got a stern talking to, sometimes a mouth-washing, and was grounded for a few weeks. Which was fair, considering some of the things he got up to, especially in school. Yet, when Harry was naughty, it was straight to the corner for a time out, and more often than not, being laid across one of his mummies' laps. Harry especially hated the smackings, as they made him feel about two inches tall, especially when he was lectured. 

"What's on your mind, sweetpea?" Jade, his mama, asked him one day. She was the more gentle one of the mummies, though that could have been due to her submissive classification.

Harry pouted, sliding straight into her lap without asking. He'd just been released from the naughty corner, which mummy had made him sit in for ten minutes!

"How come when I naughty, I get 'baby punshments?" he lisped, nuzzling into the woman's neck. "And when Lou-Lou's naughty, he don't have to sit in time out, o-or gets a spankin'? He does things that should gets a smacked bum, mama, in my 'pinion. A-an he younger than me."

Jade cooed, trying not to laugh at her baby boy's absolute adorableness. She and Perrie had explained to their boys many times that they got treated differently due to their classifications, and they would need to get used to their lifestyles at some point, however whilst Louis seemed to understand completely, Harry could just not grasp onto the fact that his mummies were ultimately babying him for his own benefit.

"When you go to the special building, where you meet your mummy or daddy, you'll understand, darling. Hopefully," she said gently, rubbing the boy's back.

Just then, Louis waltzed in, backpack slung over his shoulder. Liam, his best friend from school, and fellow dom, sauntering in behind him.

"Hi, boys," she greeted enthusiastically, waving at her son and son's friend. 

Louis smiled, gesturing for Liam to follow him, and bounced over to his mama.

"Hi, mama!" he grinned, leaning over and giving her a big kiss on the head. He knew to control his strength, espeically when it came to his mama and Harry, though, as he was getting bigger and stronger. For a fifteen-year-old, he was stronger than most subs who were older than him. He then pulled back, only to smile at Harry, who was narrowing his eyes at him. "Hi, Hazza," he cooed, waving at the boy. "Did you have a good day with mummy and mama, hmm? Were you a good boy for them?"

That was another thing. Harry's "little" brother treated him like an actual baby, and it was honestly humiliating.

"Unfortunately, somebody ended up in the naughty corner for ten minutes, as he didn't want to listen to mummy or mama, hmm?" Perrie stated, entering the room with a tray of fruit and biscuits. "And hello, Liam, pet. It's good to see you."

Louis tutted. "That's not great, is it, Harry?" he scolded lightly, but then softened at the sound of the boy whimpering. "But, it's all forgiven now. Did you say sorry to mummy and mama?"

Harry whined. "Say sorry to mama. Not mummy. Mummy's stupid."

Jade's hand stopped patting her son's back, and she instead turned his head away from her neck, looking at him disapprovingly.

Perrie shook her head. "Well, it seems that mummy was wrong in thinking this behaviour could be solved with some corner time. Come to mummy, then," she ordered, strolling over to where he and Jade were. "I'm sorry about this, boys. I'll come up and see you soon, when this little boy has a better attitude and seems big enough to greet you properly," she promised, handing the tray of food over to Louis.

Liam chuckled and Louis smiled again, giving his mum a kiss on the cheek, before leaving for his bedroom.

Pouting, Harry stared up at his mummy with slight fear in his eyes. He'd just been very rude, and mummy most certainly did not tolerate rudeness. He felt a smacking heading his way, and it irriated him to the point of tears.

"Right then, mister. You want to act like a baby for mama and me? You'll be treated like a baby by mama and me," she affirmed in a warning tone, plucking the boy gently from Jade's arms and setting him on her hip. She then turned to Jade. "Sweetheart, could you go and get a nappy, wipes and some cream, please?"

Jade nodded eagerly, saying a "yes, m'am" before scurrying off to their bedroom. Meanwhile, Harry stared at his mummy with wide eyes.

"No, mummy. No nappy, please!" he begged, wriggling around on her hip. 

Mummy simply shook her head, though her features did soften. "I'm afraid so, darling. Mama and I don't appreciate the behaviour that you have shown us today. We could've had a nice, relaxing day off, considering both of us were off work today, but you had to be naughty about everything! So, mummy's going to put you in your nappy, and whilst mama and I watch a movie together, you can lay on your tummy for a while in the activity gym, where we can keep an eye on you."

Oh no, Harry thought. Having a nappy on was one thing, but the activity gym was a whole different story! It had little birds patterned on its cushioned padding, and owls that dangled above him. Something fun...for a newborn! And with this reinforcement, his mummies didn't even care who was watching. And more often than not, when he got extra mouthy with one of his mummies (usually Perrie), it'd usually be when Louis was around, and that was worse than anyone else watching. Why? Louis was younger than him, of course!

His cheeks always blushed extra pink when one of his mummies, or brother, cooed at him during this particular punishment. Perrie was the one to always want a lesson to drive home, and therefore usually encouraged her baby to roll over, kneeling down next to the little gym and rubbing at his back. If he was in a nappy, it was even worse, as she'd check it every half an hour. Rather than asking the boy if he needed a change, she'd either stick a finger through the leg hole of his onesie or unbutton his onesie and pat his bum (which Harry found most degrading, especially in-front of guests).

"Oh, mummy! Not fair!" he whined, struggling even more, but Perrie just hushed him gently, grabbing the changing mat which was stuffed in one of the cabinets. She spread it out on the carpet, before laying Harry on top of it, beginning to slide his jeans off.

Jade returned a few moments later with the requested items, placing them next to the mat, and smiling softly at Harry before bowing her head. Perrie turned to her straight away, her face lighting up with delight.

"Oh, thank you, darling! So good for me," she thanked, leaning over and giving her wife a delicate kiss on the cheek. Jade fluttered at the praise, her fingers ghosting over where Perrie had just kissed her skin.

Though he was in trouble, Perrie made sure to remain gentle with the boy. Her sons always took their punishments differently as well. Whereas Louis would apologise for what he had done, take the punishment, and then apologise again before hugging both of his mums, Harry would fight almost every one, or sob his eyes out. Despite how he acted before a punishment, Perrie never let that affect the current one, unless he did something totally unacceptable like injure either her, Jade or Louis, or swear. There had been times where she would have to postpone them, for example when Harry was especially upset, but usually after he would be okay.

Soon enough, Harry was wiped down, powdered, had cream rubbed onto his bum, and then dressed in a nappy. Perrie thought for a moment, before asking Jade to place the jeans in the laundry basket, making Harry kick up a fuss, as it meant his nappy would be exposed.

Perrie stilled his kicking legs and sat him up, giving him a stern look. "I don't want anymore trouble over this nappy, Harry. If you carry on, I'll take the nappy away, and you can lie on your tummy with your little bottom on show," she warned. It was an empty threat, but got Harry to comply immediately.

After handing Harry off to Jade as soon as the woman returned, Perrie got to work of setting up the activity gym. Harry blushed profusely as she did so, hiding his face in his mama's chest, who cooed at him. "Being so good for your mummies, darling. Let's try and keep it up."

Sooner than Harry would've liked, he was being gently laid on the soft mat, face-down. Each of his mummies gave the boy a kiss before heading over to the couch, which was a mere few metres away.

Louis came down about an hour later, telling his mums that Liam was heading off. The two women got up, heading over to the duo who were stood by the front door.

"You'll have to stay again at the weekend, Liam," Perrie offered, giving the boy a hug. Liam grinned.

"Thanks, Perrie. I really appreciate it. You as well, Jade."

"Such an elegant young man!" Perrie bubbled astoundingly, causing the boy to blush. "London will be lucky to have you."

It was no secret that the School for Dominants in the city of London was the best in the country. Liam's parents had taught him the specifics from a young age, wanting him to get a scholarship to the school, as it most certainly wasn't cheap! The hard work had paid off, though, for Liam had taken the exam for the school, only to come out with flying colours. 

When Liam was gone, Louis asked if he could watch the film with his mums, considering he and Liam had gotten their homework done together. Of course, they agreed, and Louis was greeted with the sight of his little 'big' brother asleep in his activity gym. He cooed loudly, not even attempting to hide his fondness.

"He'll need a change now," Perrie murmured, about to head over to Harry, but Louis stopped her.

"Uh, could I do it, mum?" he asked, sounding a bit unsure of himself. "It's just, we were learning about littles in school today, and uh, the teacher said that a way to bond with littles is with nappy changes. Just 'cause Hazza's my brother an everythin', but if you don't want me to-"

Both his mums stopped him with a hug. "Oh, aren't you just the nicest brother ever?" Jade crooned, nearly on the verge of tears. Louis was shocked, and immediately felt awful for making his mama so emotional. "I just...can't believe I got blessed with two of the bestests boys ever!" she kissed her boy, before excusing herself.

"Go ahead, darling. There's some supplies already by the couch. I'm just going to speak with your mama for a little while, okay? Feel free to come up with your brother when you're done," Perrie said softly, giving his hair a ruffle before leaving the room. She passed Harry on the way to the hall, and bent down to give him a little kiss on the cheek.

Now, it wasn't as if Louis was inexperienced with changing nappies, specifically Harry's. On his twelfth birthday, when Harry was thirteen, he remembered his mums were getting very flustered with all of the party arrangements, and Harry was giving them hell due to being made to wear a nappy, as he had soaked through his pull-up in the night. Instead of letting them do all the hard work, he laid Harry on the couch, and got to work of changing the nappy himself, despite Harry's constant protests throughout.

Niall, a friend of the mummies, and a daddy dom, chose to walk through the door at that moment too, with his own little, Zayn, perched comfortably in his arms. Louis wasn't one to brag, but when Niall patted his shoulder and told him he'd make a perfect dom in the future, he did feel quite chuffed with himself. The man had told him he was a natural, and to be fair, Louis couldn't disagree - he changed the nappy himself without anyone's help or guidance!

Yet, it felt different now. Harry would be going away in a year, to have his fate sealed. He'd be getting a mummy or daddy, and be living with them for, hopefully, the rest of his life. 

"Right," he started, rolling Harry over ever-so-gently, as to not wake him. Thankfully, he was successful in his task.

Mid-way through the change, however, Harry did wake up. And when he did, he screamed.

"Hey, hey, no. Stop that," Louis scolded, wincing slightly when Harry kicked his thigh. The teen frowned softly, before giving Harry's bum a light smack, surprising the little below him. 

The shock didn't last for long, though, as Harry burst into tears soon after.

Louis cooed, taping up the nappy before scooping his older, yet smaller brother, into his arms, rubbing his back and giving his bottom light pats. "Hush, baby, hush. Oh, I know, I know. I'm sorry. But, you mustn't hit, okay? Hitting is a big no-no."

Harry was soothed after some tender words, and soon sank against his bigger brother, rubbing his teary face in his chest. He was beyond embarrassed; from his mummy laying him in the activity gym and putting him in a nappy to his younger brother changing his nappy, it was safe to say, he hadn't had the best of days. Luckily for him, Louis seemed to understand him.

"How about we ask mummy to take this nappy off soon, hmm? Only if you're good, though," Louis dealed, standing up with his brother still settled against his chest. Harry nodded, his thumb finding its way between his lips.

Perrie and Jade were in their room, speaking softly to each other. They each smiled when Louis entered carrying their tiny baby, Jade holding her arms out for Harry whilst Perrie pulled Louis into her lap. The boy groaned, embarrassed that his mum still kissed him in-front of everyone, but nevertheless gave her an affectionate hug.

"How are my two best boys, hmm?" she inquired, patting Louis' back gently.

Her youngest turned to her, giving the woman a toothy smile. "We're good, I think, mum. I just wanted to know, since Hazza's been so good, maybe he could get his nappy off soon?"

Harry, who still felt a little moody, peeked out from Jade's neck, one eye open. He thought he was being discreet, though everybody noticed, and began to cackle something terrible. The little boy blushed, pouting.

"I think you're right, Lou," Perrie smiled, and then faced Harry. "You're lucky to have such a good big brother who'll defend your every cause, huh?"

Groaning, Harry replied: "He's the little brother."

Though Harry may have been right, he was wrong in a way too. The obvious point being: Louis was literally bigger than Harry, despite the other boy being older. but also, he was bigger in the mind. Whenever anybody made fun of the smaller boy for being little, Louis would give them a piece of his mind, though his brother was oblivious to a lot of things.

And honestly, that was okay. None of them would have changed it for the world. Not even Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? I might write more for it - of course with Jerrie!mums! :D


End file.
